TFv01 CH 25 Tiny Storms (annotated)
Annotations for Tiny Storms, the twenty-fifth chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 622 You reached for the secret too soon from Shine on you crazy diamond Page 623 Paisano hotel (pasiano - peasant) - it really looks like from There Will Be Blood Page 624 lucite Poly(methyl methacrylate) flakes of gold like in Only Revolution Page 625 nematocysts a specialized cell in the tentacles of a jellyfish, containing a barbed or venomous coiled thread that can be projected in self-defense or to capture prey Page 626 Greasewood Greasewood gallery Marfa TX Cosell Howard Cosell wass an American sports journalist, who was widely known for his blustery, cocksure personality. Cosell said of himself, "Arrogant, pompous, obnoxious, vain, cruel, verbose, a showoff Frazier, Foreman notorious boxers Page 627 more than a posture Kirby is more than a cowboy caricature like Ozgur is more than a detective caricature? Page 628 refractive index of a material is a dimensionless number that describes how light propagates through that medium; conchoidal Conchoidal fracture describes the way that brittle materials break or fracture when they do not follow any natural planes of separation (Wikipedia) chatoyancy cat's eye effect (Wikipedia) seated on her shoulder like a cat, a familiar; Page 630 chryse planitia - (Greek, "Golden Plain") is a smooth circular plain in the northern equatorial region of Mars close to the Tharsis region to the west. Chryse Planitia lies partially in the Lunae Palus quadrangle, partially in the Oxia Palus quadrangle, partially in the Mare Acidalium quadrangle (Wikipedia) Page 631 Pickett's Charge an infantry assault ordered by Confederate Gen. Robert E. Lee against Maj. Gen. George G. Meade's Union positions on Cemetery Ridge Page 633 Willow Ruse in Clip 4 it is Willow Rue 1962 in Clip 4, the year Audra died was 1965 Page 634 even on his back echoes "Even in his feet" Page 635 premonitions fear that with thunder comes a flash and destroys their antennas systemics an initiative to study systems from a holistic point of view Page 636 Ampex Quad video recording Page 638 KIPS thousand instructions per second MIPS million instructions per second redw00d notice the zeros for o's. Redwood is character/creature from House of Leaves. Mark Z. Danielewski confirmed that Redwood will be a character in The Familiar brass-latched bowling bag v preview 3 had brass zippers, probably coincidence Wicca the religious cult of modern witchcraft, especially an initiatory tradition founded in England in the mid 20th century and claiming its origins in pre-Christian pagan religions Ren-Faire A Renaissance fair, faire, festival is an outdoor weekend gathering, usually held in the United States, open to the public and typically commercial in nature, which emulates a historic period for the amusement of its guests Jaron Lanier American computer philosophy writer, computer scientist, film director and composer of classical music. A pioneer in the field of virtual reality (a term he is credited with popularizing), Lanier and Thomas G. Zimmerman left Atari in 1985 to found VPL Research, Inc., the first company to sell VR goggles and gloves Page 639 ecgonine alkaloid found naturally in coca leaves. It has a close structural relation to cocaine Page 643 Domingues - derives from the Roman "Dominicus", meaning "belonging to the lord god", from "dominus", lord or master qui vive alert, vigilant Page 644 pallasite a meteorite consisting of roughly equal proportions of iron and olivine Symphyotrichum ericoides white asters Page 646 Thanatos Death, god of death Thaumaturge wonderworker, thaumaturgy is "the use of magic for nonreligious purposes; the art and science of 'wonder working;' using magic to actually change things in the physical world." Islip town 1. in New York, 2. in Oxfordshire, England Artemis goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls Pythia the name of any priestess throughout the history of the Temple of Apollo at Delphi Endoria hebrew name meaning fountain Redwood Shores part of Redwood City in California Page 647 Cicada 3301 name given to an enigmatic organization that on three occasions has posted a set of complex puzzles to recruit capable cryptanalysts from the public Page 648 Big data a broad term for data sets so large or complex that traditional data processing applications are inadequate Page 650 Fort Myers city in Florida Canyon of Kings Kings Canyon National Park is a national park in the southern Sierra Nevada, east of Fresno, California cat claw herb Dasylirion wheeleri dessert spoon, plant sotol drink made from Dasylirion wheeleri Page 652 pan tolmaton alternative translation: all is to be ventured Page 654 keep of oneself also mentioned by Astair on pg 245 Category:Annotations